Yari Matéa
"People ask me if I have a death-wish... People question my sanity a lot, too. These same people always seem so disturbed when I answer them with an enthusiastic and smug grin." Appearance Due to his service as a Knight of Arc, he has adopted the posture and body language of a powerful and commanding soldier, striking out against his build of a short and frail pushover. Yari sports green eyes and long, sandy-blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail in the back and left hanging over his eyes in the front. A few small scars are present on his face, a reminder of time in battle. His skin is quite pale. His usual attire consists of a short sleeved black hoodie, worn openly his Knights of Arc coat, a grey shirt beneath. He wears dark blue jeans and black boots with a white and gold belt. Personality Described by most as suave and charming outside of stressful situations. Despite his usual self being calm and collected, he's quite quick to anger, but even faster to forgive and forget once calm again. Yari is loyal and courageous to a fault with his both his friends and innocents, being more than willing to put his life in blatantly obvious danger to protect others. Despite his usual charismatic self, his jumps into fits of anger and willingness to throw his body on the line for even the smallest of reasons makes quite a few people question his mental state and well-being. Combat, Equipment and Arcana After his service amongst fellow Knights, Yari adopted combat prowess with both a handgun and twin daggers, alongside that of a long sword passed through his family and used by him during service. His preferred stances are wielding the long sword alone or the daggers in tandem, both in a reverse-grip. Although he still owns it, Yari rarely uses his revolver. Yari's major Arcana is the Arcana of Will, with very little study also put into the Arcana of Force. Using the Arcana of Will allows Yari to project his anger and hype to create physical objects. This usually manifests itself in the form of sword beams, platforms of energy or "ghost warriors" alongside him. History Born into a family with an extensive military history, Yari's service as a Knight of Arc at age 18 was more of a borderline than a choice. He served for the bare minimum time of six months, spending the first two months on the outskirts of Inspiria and the remaining four in Concordia. The experiences he had in the four month period in Concordia will remain with him, and are what spurred his desire to seek excitement and death, as well as his refusal to let others be in harm's way. It's because of this that Yari acts like a "self-employed mercenary" who picks-and-chooses battles and events to intervene in. He usually only gets involved if the situation would put him in mortal danger or he has an opportunity to save the lives of those who couldn't save themselves. Category:Characters